


Complete

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: College, F/F, a lil bit nsfw, heterosexuality? i dont know her, kinda maya-centric?, maya and riley are roommates!!!!!!, maya is a top you can fight me on this, same universe as canon but in the future, these lovestruck idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six jars sit on a table. From left to right, they read: Flat Ass, Wonk, Smackle, The Face, Peaches, and Riles.The Peaches jar is overflowing with bills that Riley continuously squishes down so they don’t fall out the top.The Riles jar has never had a single bill dropped into it.Maya is determined to change that.





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> swear jar fic!
> 
> im so trash that i put a pun in the first sentence. a;fkasl;kfjakj
> 
> Inspired by a prompt from @sanvxrs on tumblr

Lucas swears he was the first one to notice.

(Farkle may have actually been lightyears ahead of him, but that doesn’t matter. Lucas was the first one to notice.)

He began to catch on at game night.

“Shit,” Lucas mutters quietly as he shuts the door behind him, eyeing the second to last jar that looks like enough to pay all their student loans.

“Heard that!” Riley calls from the Monopoly board as she deals out everyone’s money, laughing when Lucas grabs a 500 dollar bill of Monopoly currency and drops it in his jar, along with a ten dollar bill.

Maya raises an eyebrow at him, her arm tucked around Riley’s shoulders. “Insurance,” he says, plopping down in between Zay and Farkle.

“I love game night,” Riley says, dreamily as usual, “I love college, I love my friends.” Maya looks at her, eyes shining, and clasps their hands together.

“Fuck,” Lucas says, dropping the dice in his hands. How long have they been looking at each other like that?

Farkle snickers to himself, immediately catching onto why Lucas is so shocked. The other three look at him weirdly as he gawks at Riley and Maya.

“What’s the deal, Lucas?” Zay asks. Lucas snaps out of it.

“Nothing,” he says hurriedly, “I just realized something. It doesn’t matter, keep playing.”

He drags Farkle out of the circle, and whispers, “How long have they been dating?” Fortunately, no one else in the group looks at them, fully focused on the board game in front of them.

“I’m pretty sure they’ve been dating for long time,” Farkle whispers back, eyes gleaming. “They still haven’t… you know.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Lucas shakes his head, still stunned from his sudden revelation. “I give them a month. Ten bucks. Deal?”

Farkle shakes his hand. “You’re on.”

At the end of game night (Farkle won), Lucas walks out of Riley and Maya’s dorm room with a wallet 17 dollars lighter, his head spinning.

* * *

 “We need to find a way to get Riley to swear,” Maya announces to the gang, minus Riley and plus Smackle.

“I’m out,” Zay says, standing up to walk out of the study room. “That’s not possible.”

“No.” Lucas grabs him by the collar and throws him back into his seat. “Cory would be very disappointed to hear you say that.”

“Cory would be disappointed in _me_ for not wanting his daughter to curse?” Zay retaliates. Maya rolls her eyes.

“True, but this would be amazing if she ever did. You in?” Maya looks pleadingly at the four of them. They pause.

“Bet?” asks Lucas, turning to look at Farkle. Maya sputters indignantly.

“Bet,” Farkle agrees. “I say it takes her two weeks.”

Lucas frowns. “A day less than two weeks.”

Smackle grins. “A day more than two weeks.”

“I’m going to lose money,” Zay says, “so I’m not betting.”

Lucas raises an eyebrow. Maya scoffs.

“Two days more than two weeks!” Zay blurts.

“I hate you all,” Maya says, standing up to leave the study room.

* * *

Maya is going to do it. She’s sure she can. She knows what to say to shock Riley into cursing.

(she does not psyche herself up in the mirror. she does not.)

(nor does she use this goal of hers to get riley to swear as an excuse to finally give her one last push to tell riley this.)

She tells her at nighttime when they cuddle up together and Riley is on the brink of turning indigo when the sun sets.

(maya remembers the time she said told riley that she turns indigo at 7:45 and the one thing she remembers most from it is riley’s smile)

“Riles?” She asks, sitting up from the bed, blood roaring in her ears. ( _this is it_ )

“Peaches?” Riley shifts over to look at Maya, all innocence and inquisitiveness and it makes Maya’s heart flutter in her chest.

“I have something I need to tell you.” Maya twiddles her thumbs, drawing in a deep breath. Riley sits up, attention fully focused on Maya. “Yeah?”

“I, um…” Maya exhales. ( _now or never_ ) “I’m gay.”

“Oh, peaches,” Riley says, wrapping Maya in a hug, “were you scared to tell me?”

Maya feels like crying with relief. ( _the things i do for this girl._ ) She nods into Riley’s shoulder and feels a tear drip into Riley’s shirt.

“I love and accept you no matter what, peaches,” Riley murmurs. “Please remember that.”

It’s only in the morning that Maya realizes that she didn’t get Riley to swear.

It’s fine. She has other shockers up her sleeve.

* * *

 “Soooooo,” Maya draws out dramatically, “I-”

“You got Riley to swear?” Farkle asks, eyes the size of dinner plates. “That's too early! I was sure that my predictive analysis calculations were correct!”

“No, Farkle.” Maya rolls her eyes and suppresses a smile. “I came out to Riley.”

“You… wait.” Everyone in the room gives her a perplexed look. “You aren’t…. dating?” Farkle asks tentatively.

“What?! No!” Maya shouts, feeling her face turn beet red. “Why did you think - did you all - oh my god.” Maya puts her head in her hands, but everyone can still see her blush on her ears and down her neck. “I am so glad Riley isn’t here.”

“Sorry,” Farkle says meekly. “I had no idea that you weren’t dating.”

“Do we - do we act like a couple?” Maya stutters out.

“Yeah. And I have no idea why she can’t tell that you have the biggest crush on her in existence.” Lucas says.

“Even you?” Maya asks despairingly. “No, don’t answer that. We are never talking about this again.” She walks out of the study room.

“Wait!” Farkle swings open the door. “Are you still going to do the swear jar thing!”

“Of course!” Maya shouts back. “I never give up on my goddamn dreams!”

* * *

 “I am going to give up on my goddamn dreams,” Maya groans into her pillow that night. She rolls over and stares at the ceiling, grateful that Riley is out studying with everyone at the library study room that they always go to.

“I have a crush on Riley Matthews. My best friend,” she says to the walls.

No response.

“Ugh,” Maya groans. “What even got me into this situation in the first place? Who forced me to face my feelings?”

Maya recalls her whole “get Riley to swear so that she’ll finally have a dollar in her swear jar” thing.

“Right, it was me,” she grumbles.

And then she gets an idea.

It is thoroughly a horrible idea.

Unfortunately, Maya is not afraid of horrible ideas.

* * *

 A week later, Maya is watching moonlight shift through the window in their dorm room and Riley turns silver.

“Riles?”

“Peaches?”

Riley sits up, blearily rubbing sleep from her eyes and voice husky and quiet.

(maya knows that riley values her sleep. she needed to be woken up six times when they were younger, for god’s sake. and yet, when maya says her name, she wakes up immediately.)

Maya’s heart blossoms with love for her best friend.

“I love you, Riley.” She’s not afraid this time. She doesn’t have to be.

“I love you too, Peaches.” Riley smiles at her, hair bathed in silver fire, and Maya thinks that maybe for the first time in her life, she’s at home.

(maybe her home is not a place but is instead a person)

“Riley, I’m _in_ love with you,” Maya says, and she thinks she might be levitating off the ground. She’s never felt this free in her entire life. Fearless.

“I know, Peaches.” Riley laughs and her eyes are glimmering with love. “I’ve felt that feeling too.”

And then Riley is kissing her and Maya is flying.

“I feel like that for you,” Riley whispers, and her hair may be silver but her eyes are gold.

* * *

 “You know,” Lucas drawls, “Two weeks are almost done.”

“Yeah, it’s a day before two weeks are over and Riley still hasn’t swore so you’re probably losing money and-” Farkle squints at Lucas. “Why are you smiling?”

“The day’s not over yet,” Lucas says. “And I’m pretty sure they’ve actually started dating in the past week or so. They sleep together, for god’s sake.”

“And the more time they spend together, the more likely it is that Maya will get Riley to swear.” Lucas nods. “The only question is how Maya will do it….” Farkle trails off.

* * *

 It’s 5:30.

(riley is gold and maya is happier than she’s ever been in her entire life)

“Riles?”

“Peaches?” Riley blinks her eyes open. A small ray of sunlight streams in through the window.

(riley thinks that beam of light came in the same way maya did the day they met)

Riley cups Maya’s chin the same way she’s done a million times and kisses her.

(lightning. thunder.)

Maya’s never wanted anything more than she wants Riley.

Straddling Riley, Maya slides her hands up her shirt, kissing her neck softly while Riley gasps and whimpers under her.

“Please, fuck, please,” Riley moans, and Maya does as she says.

* * *

“Riley? Maya?” Lucas calls from outside the dorm room. It’s locked, which is highly unusual. They never lock the door while they’re inside, and they never get up early to do anything.

 Farkle sighs from Lucas’s left. “I have a spare key, let me do it.” Lucas scrunches up his nose and steps aside, and the door swings open.

They step in and immediately both their jaws drop.

Maya stops in the doorway of the bathroom, hair wild and flannel buttoned the wrong way. Riley’s sitting on the couch, eating pancakes drenched in syrup, her hair just as messy as Maya's. Their necks are both covered in hickeys and they both aren’t wearing pants. Riley blushes furiously and turns away, and Maya grins unabashedly. She’s holding her wallet for some reason.

 _Holy shit, I guess they do get up early to do things sometimes_ , Lucas thinks.

“Well, I’ll just put this here,” Maya says, walking over to her swear jar.

 _No. She is not going to - oh my god,_ Farkle and Lucas think in unison as Maya drops her wallet into her swear jar.

And that’s when they notice.

The Riles jar has at least twenty bills crammed in it. Lucas peers at it, and sees a twenty inside.

 _This is so much unnecessary information that I did not need to know_ , Lucas thinks.

Riley squeaks embarrassedly when they turn to look at her jar, blushing bright red from the tips of her ears to her massacred neck.

“We’ll knock next time,” Lucas stammers, and politely turns away as Maya smirks at him. He’s fairly sure that his face is the same color as Riley’s.

“You owe me twenty bucks, Lucas,” Farkle says once he recollects himself. Riley gasps, looking betrayed. “You _bet_ on us?”

Maya laughs so hard she thinks she has to get medical bills.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @luthearp on tumblr!


End file.
